


Missing puzzle pieces

by Giulsy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Introspection, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulsy/pseuds/Giulsy
Summary: La storia di Mike e di Eleven, dal loro ricongiungimento dopo la chiusura della Porta, attraverso gli anni e l'adolescenza.Un viaggio fatto di crescita, difficoltà, tenerezza e nuove esperienze, da affrontare insieme.Dal Capitolo 1:"Dovevano essere passate le due ormai.La notte, pervasa dall’aria fredda del Novembre appena iniziato, era limpida: sembrava che la nebbia che aveva circondato la città nei giorni precedenti, si fosse dissolta improvvisamente, lasciando spazio allo sguardo per vedere le stelle.Mike le stava osservando proprio in quel momento, seduto senza forze e con la testa pesante sui gradini di casa Byers.Era stata una strana notte, non c’era dubbio.Era stato uno strano anno."





	Missing puzzle pieces

_“Addio, Mike.”_  
 _“Non mi perderai.”_  
 _“Promesso.”_   
  
  
  
Dovevano essere passate le due ormai.   
La notte, pervasa dall’aria fredda del Novembre appena iniziato, era limpida: sembrava che la nebbia che aveva circondato la città nei giorni precedenti, si fosse dissolta improvvisamente, lasciando spazio allo sguardo per vedere le stelle.   
Mike le stava osservando proprio in quel momento, seduto senza forze e con la testa pesante sui gradini di casa Byers.   
Era stata una strana notte, non c’era dubbio.   
Era stato uno strano anno.   
Una folata di vento più forte lo fece rabbrividire e si strinse nella felpa, incrociando le braccia.  
_“Non posso perderti di nuovo.”_   
Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, e l’ansia, che non aveva smesso di tormentarlo neppure un secondo durante l’ultimo anno e che era esplosa irrimediabilmente poche ore prima, gli stringeva lo stomaco con la sua morsa di ferro.   
No, non poteva perderla di nuovo. Non poteva accettare di veder di nuovo svanire nel nulla la persona che era riuscito a sconvolgere completamente la sua vita nell’arco di una sola settimana e che per un intero anno non aveva abbandonato i suoi pensieri neppure per un attimo.   
Era come se ormai facesse parte di lui, non poteva evitarlo.   
Quando solo poche ore prima l’aveva rivista, mentre varcava la porta di fronte alla quale lui ora sedeva, così diversa, ma al contempo così simile a quell’ultima volta con il Demogorgone, credeva di sognare. Più di una volta, nei mesi precedenti, aveva sognato, immaginato di vederla camminare verso di lui, guardandolo con quegli occhi scuri e profondi che sin da subito avevano fatto breccia dentro il suo cuore.   
Ma poi aveva allungato le braccia, sentito le sue mani sulle spalle, e aveva ripreso a respirare, consapevole della presenza di Eleven, stretta a lui, davvero troppo reale quella volta per ingannarsi con un sogno.  
“ _Non ho mai smesso di sperare. Ti ho chiamata ogni sera. Ogni sera per …” “  
353 giorni. Ho sentito.”_   
Poi era arrivata la rabbia, accompagnata da una disperazione che, accumulata troppo a lungo, era esplosa, uscendo fuori una lacrima alla volta.   
Perché Hopper l’aveva tenuta lontana da lui? Perché aveva mentito?   
Perché non aveva potuto far parte della sua vita in quell’anno? Perché?   
Quelle domande avevano frullato nella sua testa per tutta la sera: da quando aveva visto la macchina allontanarsi nel bosco verso i laboratori, a quando si era calato insieme agli altri giù nei tunnel, a quando stremato e sporco si era buttato sul sedile posteriore ed aveva ripreso a piangere per la tensione, mentre Steve li riportava verso casa Byers in attesa di novità.  
Ora, quel frullare si era interrotto, per lasciare spazio ad un solo pensiero: _“Fa che stia bene. Fa che tutto sia andato bene.”_   
Ormai erano rientrati da un’oretta e ancora di El ed Hopper non c’era traccia, e ad ogni minuto che passava, a Mike sembrava di perdere un battito.   
Avevano tentato di mettersi in contatto con qualcuno degli altri con i walkie-talkie, ma tutto ciò che avevano ottenuto era stato un messaggio non troppo chiaro a causa del segnale disturbato da parte di un Jonathan in lacrime, da cui avevano appreso che almeno Will era tornato in sé, sebben avesse la febbre alta e fosse notevolmente scosso. Almeno quel pericolo era scampato.   
Non restava che aspettare.   
Aveva tentato di darsi una parvenza di calma, provando a pensare positivo e concentrandosi sulle parole dei suoi amici, ma persino le loro voci, così come tutto attorno a lui, gli arrivavano ovattate.   
Percepì a malapena la mano di Lucas sulla sua spalla e il suo “Ora calmati, Mike, la conosci, è fortissima.” prima di dirigersi verso la porta.   
Aveva davvero bisogno di stare solo e di essere il primo a vederla, non appena sarebbe arrivata.   
_“Fa che stia bene. Fa che tutto sia andato bene.”_   
  
  
Continuava a guardare le stelle, ricreando il volto di lei tra le luci e facendosi cullare dal suo stesso respiro, in quel tempo quasi sospeso.   
Il suono del motore di una macchina che si avvicinava lo fece però immediatamente saltare in piedi, quasi da perdere l’equilibrio.   
“Eleven!” urlò, ma la voce gli si spezzò in gola.   
Corse, con le gambe tremanti e il cuore che batteva così forte da essere assordante.   
“El.” Mike vide Hopper, con il viso distrutto e il fucile appoggiato al sedile del passeggero.   
Il non vedere subito El gli fece rimontare il panico e sentì quasi di svenire.   
Si precipitò allo sportello e gridò “Lei dov’è? Dov’è?”   
“Ehi, calma, calma ragazzo, è sul sedile posterior …”   
Mike non gli diede tempo di finire la frase, che aveva già aperto la portiera, portando le mani sulle guance di Eleven, che stava lì distesa, inerme.   
“El! El sono Mike puoi sentirmi?”   
Lei aveva gli occhi chiusi e tutto il suo volto era completamente sporco di sangue, che le era colato giù fino al collo, incrostandosi su scie scure che lo fecero rabbrividire. Non sembrava reagire.   
“El! Oddio, cosa … Lei sta … è …”   
“Sta bene, ragazzo, è solo stremata e assolutamente priva di forze. Devi lasciarla stare a riposo. Ora la porto dentro, tu va avanti.”   
Mike poté solo annuire, con le lacrime che nuovamente avevano preso a rigargli le guance, un po’ per il sollievo di sapere che stava bene, un po’ per l’averla vista in quello stato.   
Aprì la porta, osservando lo sceriffo con El tra le sue braccia, avvolta in una coperta, e immediatamente il salotto di casa Byers si riempì di voci.   
Dustin urlò “Ehi, sono tornati?”, seguito da Steve che esclamò “Hopper!”.   
Lucas e Max, in dormiveglia sul divano, si destarono subito, chiedendo cosa stesse accadendo.   
Vedendo El ed Hopper sulla soglia, immediatamente fecero spazio, così che l’uomo potesse adagiare la ragazzina sui cuscini e lasciarla riposare.   
Mike fu accanto a lei il secondo dopo, prendendole la mano tra le sue e iniziando a pulirle delicatamente il viso dal sangue con il rovescio della manica.   
Ci fu un minuto di silenzio, in cui tutti osservarono Eleven, che stava lì con gli occhi serrati e il respiro lento e Dustin e Lucas, vedendo Mike al suo capezzale, si scambiarono uno sguardo consapevole, comprendendo immediatamente molte cose che nell’ultimo anno avevano probabilmente trascurato.   
Quella apparente calma durò però davvero poco: nessuno diede infatti il tempo a Hopper di sedersi e di accendere la sigaretta che aveva già tirato fuori dalla tasca, che subito iniziarono le domande.   
“Allora? Non ci dice nulla? Il Mind Flayer?”   
“Ce l’ha fatta? Com’era?”   
“La porta?”   
“Ehi, Ehi, Ehi, Gesù, ragazzini, affrontare voi è peggio che camminare in quei laboratori!” urlò Hopper, portandosi le mani sugli occhi.   
“E’ fatta?” chiese allora semplicemente Mike, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Eleven.   
“Sì, sì, è fatta. La porta è chiusa.” Lucas e Dustin si abbracciarono, portando nella stretta anche Max, e Steve sorrise, sprofondando sollevato in una delle poltrone.   
“E’ stata davvero tosta, ho creduto seriamente che quei laboratori sarebbero stati l’ultimo posto che avrei mai visto in vita mia. Ma ce l’abbiamo fatta. Ce l’ha fatta.”   
Mike sorrise e disse “Non avevo alcun dubbio.”   
“Sì Capo, ma non penserà di cavarsela così. Vogliamo i dettagli.”   
Esclamò Dustin, con ovvietà.   
“Dettagli?”   
“Certo. Lei ha appena assistito ad uno scontro epico tra un mostro di un’altra dimensione e la nostra amica che è praticamente uno Jedi, lei ha il dovere di condividere questa esperienza.”   
Hopper sospirò così forte da far indietreggiare Dustin e Lucas e sghignazzare Steve, il quale però era ugualmente curioso di capirci qualcosa di più.   
“Come ho già detto, è stata tosta, assurda. Il varco era enorme e le ci è voluto davvero ogni granello di energia, per cui non so davvero tra quanto si sveglierà, era completamente a pezzi. E non fatico a immaginarlo, ad un certo punto per rinchiudere quel cavolo di essere si è sforzata a tal punto che ha iniziato a levitare.”   
“UO UO UO LEI COSA?” urlarono Lucas e Dustin all’unisono. Max portò le mani alla bocca e a Mike si riempirono di nuovo gli occhi di lacrime, mentre le spostava i capelli dalla fronte.   
La guardò, accarezzandole leggermente la fronte. Dio, era così indescrivibilmente orgoglioso di lei!   
“E dunque, per questo, non dovete tentare in alcun modo di svegliarla, mi sono spiegato?” lo sguardo di Hopper li scrutò severo, indugiando più a lungo su Mike, che era però totalmente assorto nel guardarla.   
“Ora, a momenti dovrebbero arrivare Joyce, Will e gli altri. Aspettiamoli e poi vedremo come organizzarci per questa notte.”   
Ed, effettivamente, ben presto udirono un’altra macchina parcheggiare nel giardino.   
Vedere Will fu un sollievo per tutti, nonostante fosse pallido come non mai ed incredibilmente caldo, ma almeno era lui al cento per cento, e dormiva sereno come non faceva da tempo.  
Joyce era assolutamente distrutta, ancora segnata dal lutto fresco di Bob, ma così indescrivibilmente grata per Will da avere nonostante tutto la forza di sorridere.   
Nancy, entrata in casa mano nella mano con Jonathan, corse da Mike e lo abbracciò stretto.   
“Sono felice che tu stia bene.”   
“Sì … sì anche io di te.”  
  
  
L’orologio segnava ormai le tre e mezza e tutti, lì dentro, avevano bisogno di qualche ora di riposo, prima di avviarsi a tornare in qualche modo ad una parvenza di normalità. “Bene, ehm … Max, giusto? Io credo che per quanto riguarda il tuo fratellastro, la cosa migliore sia mantenerlo sedato almeno fino a domattina, così lo riporterò a casa e non farà domande su ciò che succede qui né avrà modo di vedere Eleven, okay?”   
“Sì, certo.”   
“Bene.”   
Tutti si sistemarono alla buona per quella notte: Hopper adagiò Will nel letto di Joyce, facendo attenzione a tenerlo al caldo, Lucas, Dustin, Max e Steve iniziarono a sistemare coperte e cuscini attorno al divano, quasi a simulare dei sacchi a pelo, mentre Nancy e Jonathan crollarono sul letto di quest’ultimo, sopra le coperte e stretti l’uno all’altra.   
Mike era rimasto immobile, inginocchiato ai piedi del divano e senza lasciare neppure per un secondo la mano fredda di Eleven.   
Fu scosso quando sentì la voce di Hopper su di sé.   
“Perfetto, allora, Joyce, puoi aiutarmi a sistemare Eleven nel letto di Will? Credo sia meglio, ha bisogno di molto riposo.”   
“Certo, subito povera piccola.”  
Joyce scostò le coperte del letto di Will e prese alcuni cuscini in più, per rendere il giaciglio più comodo.   
Hopper si avvicinò alla ragazzina, sollevandola e interrompendo il contatto con la mano di Mike.  
“Su ragazzo, deve riposare e devi farlo anche tu.”   
Lui lo guardò, sentendo improvvisamente freddo per la mancanza di quella mano, e non disse una parola, limitandosi a seguirlo in camera di Will ed osservandolo deporre delicatamente El sul materasso.   
“Andiamo Mike, cosa c’è ora? Non c’è nulla da fare per il suo bene se non lasciare che dorma e che si rimetta in forze. Se vuoi esserle utile, va a dormire.”   
“Io non la lascio stanotte.”   
“Oh, Gesù cosa mi tocca sentire …”   
“Mi ha sentito, io non la lascio. Mi dispiace, ma ora non può più impedirmi di starle vicino.”  
“Oddio, ragazzo, ma ti senti? Ti sto solo dicendo di lasciarla dormire stanotte!”  
“La lascerò dormire, ma voglio starle vicino.”   
La sua voce era ferma e bassa, per evitare di disturbarla.   
Hopper chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi la radice del naso con le dita e disse, con una risatina sarcastica.  
“Oh, ma bene, siamo già a questo punto? Alla pretesa di condividere un letto?”   
“Posso stare sopra le coperte, o anche per terra se è quello che la preoccupa, ma davvero io … io solo … voglio essere lì per lei quando si sveglierà … io … ho bisogno di starle vicino, la prego.”   
- _Mamma mia, il ragazzino qui fa sul serio_ -pensò Hopper.   
Inspirò profondamente e sospirò, prima di rispondere.   
“E va bene. Se è così importante. Ma resti sopra le coperte e non devi disturbarla o tentare di farla parlare prima del tempo, mi sono spiegato?”  
“Assolutamente! Si fidi di me! Grazie!”   
Vedendo quel sorriso solcare il viso lentigginoso del ragazzino, Hopper si convinse definitivamente.   
In fondo, glielo doveva. E se lo meritava.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti e grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo! :)  
> Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento nella scrittura di una storia in questo fandom, quindi non so davvero cosa ne verrà fuori.  
> Sicuramente mi sto divertendo molto a scriverla, adoro la serie tv e Mike e Eleven sono due personaggi a mio parere estremamente interessanti su cui scrivere e che, ovviamente amo alla follia.  
> N.B.: ho deciso di mantenere l'originale "Eleven" e di non usare la traduzione italiana "Undici" perchè non sono davvero per nulla abituata a "riferirmi" a lei in quel modo, spero che questa cosa non dia noia a nessuno.
> 
> Un bacio a tutti e a prestissimo con il prossimo capitolo!  
> Giulsy


End file.
